


and there are no strings attached

by infiniteviking



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and there are no strings attached

Ram dreams.

He’s still not used to it, the tangible clarity of dreams in this other world. Dreams were orderly back where he was compiled, a simple process of sorting and categorizing the day’s experiences. Here the data points merge and elide, effortless, seamless, augmenting themselves with physical pingbacks until he can feel the thick stubbled throat under his hands, the floating agony of flayed ribs, the fingers digging into his back where his disc had been torn away.

It’s all silent — the drumming of feet, the spitting slide of sparks when their limbs hit a wall or a forcefield or the ground, their harsh breathing — everything translated as sensation instead of sound, pounding through nerves he shouldn’t have had in this place. He spits voxels, twisting to block the other’s knee, errors licking at his vision. The enforcer’s somewhere nearby, but hasn’t been able to reach them; he can’t look, can’t let himself see how near the dark program is or what he’s going to do.

None of this has ever happened, or ever will, but it seldom stops impending.

His hands are grasping other hands now, the helmeted head looming over him, and he grips hard enough to crush the other’s fingers, refusing to be fooled by an old memory that flickers back and forth, cruel amusement twisting a familiar face. But the other is bigger, heavier, and they’re falling. He knows a sick flare of prescient pain from where his back is going to hit the floor, and tells himself that he can’t let go.

He nearly breaks his User’s hands, thrashing awake under cool blue moonlight that reminds him too much of home, but Roy never complains, just hooks a chair closer with one foot and stays there for a while, with a shoulder for Ram to lean on until he can breathe again and eyes that ask no questions.

Sometimes, Ram wonders if that’s because Users dream too.  
___


End file.
